Redemption
by Moki Hunter
Summary: Collaboration Fic; Post-Avengers: Loki's escape from punishment doesn't go as planned. For one thing, he gets stuck on Earth - the last place he wanted to end up. For another, Bruce Banner finds him, and it doesn't seem long before Thor's on his way. But fleeing from Asgard wasn't the worst thing... There's something coming. And it's willing to make all three of them pay the price.
1. Escape

_Hello there~ This is a story collaboration between myself, Angry Mushroom (u/4109001/Angry-Mushroom), and Soul Stained Blue (u/1957139/Soul-Stained-Blue). This worked almost like a roleplay, where each of us took turns telling the story through a certain character's view point. For the most part, I worked with Loki, Shroom worked with Bruce, and Soul Stained worked with Thor. We hope you enjoy reading, and reviews are always greatly appreciated! :3_

* * *

"This will be your cell until father comes," said Thor in a quite serious manner. He hated having to do this... Loki was his brother. Perhaps he had gone astray, yes, but still... he was still not yet beyond reason - not if he could help it.

Loki raised an eyebrow in response, unable to talk due to the irritating piece of metal wrapped around his lower jaw. His hands were still cuffed as well, though they seemed a bit too loose to hold the God of Mischief. As he made to move towards his cell, Odin appeared at the end of the corridor, apparently wishing to speak to Thor alone.

Thor closed the bars behind Loki and went eagerly to speak to his father. They walked a bit further down, just out of sight, and Loki grinned at their stupidity. _If only father wasn't such an old fool..._ he thought in contempt. A would-be smirk (had his muzzle not still been on his face) threatened to take over his lips, but his eyes showed all his planning clearly.

* * *

Almost an hour later, footfalls were heard clearly from the end of the dark corridor. They belonged to Thor, who was walking towards Loki's cell with a defeated look. It appeared he hadn't won Odin over in asking that Loki's trial be postponed. He knew Loki had to answer for his crimes, but... a sigh escaped his stubbled jaw as he opened the barred gate. Odin stepped in front of his son by blood and said with utmost authority to his adopted one, "Come, Loki. Your trial awaits."

When Loki would not budge but simply sat there, looking through them both, Odin raised an eyebrow, already formulating. No... He grasped Loki's wrist in impatience, saying, "Do you not hear-" His hand went right through, and Loki's clone vanished.

Triumphant laughter could be heard as Loki escaped from one of the open cells just in front of the corridor's exit. He had been hiding there. What a foolish mistake for Odin to make, leaving Loki unguarded.

Loki had his spear in hand, which still contained its piece of the tesseract. His eyes spoke what his voice could not. He was glad to never see his father again. He looked at Thor with a glance that bordered almost on regret before disappearing in a wisp of blue smoke, gone from Asgard to who knows what realm.

* * *

Pushing 80 on a 65mph highway, Bruce barely thought about the speed. At first he was concerned, but that thought quickly turned to amusement when the air was blown on his face and through his wavy brown hair. It felt nice. The kind of air he wished for many warm nights back in Calcutta. His hand bobbed up and down as it hug over his door as he let his mind wonder. He learned many things since he met this band of misfits. Since he met Tony. He glanced at Stark. He had almost forgotten the man was talking over the AC/DC disc playing fairly loud.

"The silver and red paint job was nice, but it just doesn't touch red and gold. Wonder what a suit would look like in green." He paused but didn't turn away from the road. Bruce instantly caught onto Tony's test to see if he was paying attention.

"Not really your color. Despite your billions."

"You're right. You pull it off better."

Bruce laughed and shook his head, unable to think of a reply to that.

It got really quiet all the sudden. Even quieter than usual. Quieter than when they were working on finding the tesseract. The CD ended and Tony stopped talking. It was an awkward kind of quiet. Bruce wasn't sure why he felt uneasy, but Tony knew. The man was in deep thought. Truth was, Tony wasn't sure how he was suddenly thinking about it, but he was thinking about what Bruce had said back on the hellicarrier. Back RIGHT before all hell broke loose.

Back when he found out he and the scientist had something else in common... They both hit rock bottom once. Many do, sure, but to actually come out and say it... Tony remembered how it felt. When he was sitting in one of his fancy cars in his work space. The device keeping him alive slowly killing him. And he could feel it. Feel his energy leave him. Things weren't working out with Pepper. His company. He was losing his grip on everything that he ever had to hold onto that kept him from leaving this world. His will was leaving him. He was falling apart at the seams, and he didn't care. He was going to let himself die.

His plans were cut short though when Rodney snapped him out of it. Reminding him as long as he at least had a friend... And what did Bruce have? The other guy gave forced him to stay alive, but that didn't give him a reason to go on.

Next thing Tony knew, he was turning off at the airport's exit. He found a spot in the parking lot that was fairly secluded so as to reduce the risk of damage to his car. Putting it in park he dug into his pocket and said, "Bruce."

"Tony."

"Do me a favor alright." He threw a new cell at Bruce, who caught it rather well even though he fumbled slightly, "Keep in touch." Then adding quickly without really knowing why, "Never know when we'll need one of you to help out with another alien invasion."

Bruce looked at the screen for a moment before putting it in his pants pocket. "Sure thing." He paused a moment before getting out. How should he say good bye? Though he didn't know Stark very well, he felt he knew the man his whole life. He gave Bruce the one thing not many other people who knew who else he was could ever give him. Trust. And that was one thing he only ever wanted from anyone. But still. There was the time factor. They certainly weren't in a 'hug' stage. "Take care of yourself, Tony." He extended a hand.

Tony took it and they shook briefly, "Same to you."

Bruce nodded and grabbed his bag out of the back before throwing it over his shoulder, shutting the car door in the same motion. Then with one final look back and a returned wave, he walked to the airport lobby, ticket in hand and with a heavy heart.

* * *

As the engine to Tony's car revved loudly, it was clear when he was gone by the screech the tires made. He had hopped back in when Bruce was out of sight, and was on his way back to Stark Tower. He now had a jumbled mind to sort out, seeing Banner off. Maybe rebuilding the top floor should be his distraction for now.

What could have been a great distraction indeed, however, he missed as he cleared the airport's parking lot. Minutes later, a mist crashed into the side of the airport entrance. In the midst of things, the tesseract had been disabled. No... that must have meant... As he looked around him, his eyes widened. No! Midgard, AGAIN? He was so sick of this planet he could throw it into oblivion. Not that he hadn't almost done so not too long ago, but then he wasn't really trying.

Something must have gone wrong while he had tried to move to another realm. Thor and Odin most likely stored the rest of the tesseract somewhere where its energy would be contained, hoping to stop him from reaching his destination. It worked, apparently, and if Loki hadn't had cuffs on his hands, he would have punched the wall behind him.

Luckily the people outside the airport entrance were either texting on their phones, listening to their iPods, or too distracted to notice his sudden and destructive entrance. But one face stood out, and Loki suddenly had a terrible feeling enter his being. It was that Hulk... Bruce Banner.

Calcutta, Ethiopia ...India, Africa, Europe, the choices were endless. S.H.I.E.L.D gave him the option and ability to go anywhere again, without the fear of hiding from Ross, but he still wasn't sure where that place should be. He wanted to put his intelligence to good use again, but he was still afraid the General would try something. Hence why he couldn't accept Tony's offer to stay in New York.

He sighed thinking about his options again as he walked to the door of the airport's lobby. 'Where could Bruce be just as helpful as Hulk...' He almost laughed aloud at the thought. Hulk helpful. Granted he was told the green behemoth was probably the most help and reason they had won the day against the alien invasion, but he was still a massive force of destruction no matter where he went. The events prior to his visits to New York proved that.

Pulling at a yellow sleeve, he glanced around the sidewalk at the entryway and at the faces around him. His train of thought and habit of looking for Ross over his shoulder forced him to do so. He didn't find anyone in pursuit, but what he did find surprised him all the same. Starting to attract passing eyes from his odd clothes and bound state, was Loki standing on the other end of the walk, scepter in hand. The Asgardian had noticed him, making Bruce want to panic. He may have a vast knowledge in physics and even some medicines, but he was no Captain America. He didn't strategize or fight. The fighting at least was for the other guy, and that's what he was afraid would happen. The crowd of people coming and going were already in enough danger with him there as Bruce.

Talking himself down into a state of calm, he decided he'd at least try to approach Loki. What did he have to lose? If he was to attack, at least it'd be Bruce he harmed, and even then the man couldn't die. Moving slowly and throwing his bag back over his shoulder, he thought how odd it was that Loki hadn't tried to make a move yet. And he couldn't help but smile a bit at the site of the muzzle and cuffs on him.

"I guess we should have given your escort an escort." Bruce said as he stopped short of him. Not taking his eyes off him and especially the scepter, he added, "If you intend to start more trouble, can we at least take this to the parking lot?" He glanced around for security quickly before meeting eyes with the enemy once again. He wanted to get him away from people and more into the open. And though he wasn't much of a fighter, if needed be, he could at least become one.

Loki honestly wished to have nothing to do with this Midgardian. As much as the demigod hated to admit it, he was vulnerable. With no words to play with Banner's mind and no way to grab him, he was at a horrific disadvantage. Upon hearing his suggestion to move closer to the parking lot, he was unsure. The last thing he wanted to do was attract attention. If he did, Thor would know his exact whereabouts, and going back home was the absolute last place he intended to do. Midgard was pretty awful, yes. But Asgard was worse at the moment.

He nodded hesitantly, leading the way to the furthest corner of the parking lot, where no human walked. They were all too busy trying to catch their flights to choose a too-out-of-the-way parking space. Already, plans were formulating through Loki's mind. Maybe he could get this human... if he could even be called that, to get this muzzle off. Loki's intentions were to get as far away from Asgard as possible, and Earth was the first place Thor and Odin would look. Bad. Very bad.

He looked up at Bruce with uncertainty. He didn't trust him. He didn't trust anyone. His trust had been marred beyond repair quite some time ago. He was not intent on fixing it anytime soon.

In complete shock that the menacing Asgardian actually did as he asked, Bruce said, "Thanks. Now um..." He paused wondering what to do next. He thought about removing the muzzle so he could at least talk to him. What he really wanted to do was use the phone Tony gave him and call Fury, but he didn't know the number. And while flipping through the numbers before putting it in his pocket, he noticed the only number it DID have was Tony under 'rock god'. Well he was certain Loki couldn't do anything. For one, he knew what would happen if he tried anything and made Bruce angry. And two, his hands were still bound.

"I'll remove this, so try not to do anything okay?" Moving cautiously, he fiddled with the thing until he was able to pull it down and away from Loki's mouth. Loki then moved away from Bruce as if backing away from a snake, holding the scepter up slightly in defense. Ignoring it, Bruce questioned, "Why are you back so soon anyway? I imagine escaping punishment, but surely Earth wasn't your first pick after your failure during your last visit."

Loki was frankly - if nothing else - shocked that Bruce was so quick to pull down his muzzle. How could he trust him so easily? Unfortunately, he could not get it entirely off his head. That would require having free hands. He was able to grab his scepter, but that was about it.

He continued to hold it up in defense, trying to decipher whether or not this 'angry green fellow' (as his brother had put it) was truly being friendly. Or at least not hostile. Could it be possible that his alter ego was so different from his own nature? Either way, him being Loki, he was not one to give up secrets so easily. At one point in time, he might have told anything to his brother, Thor, but those times were over. They could never be again.

"My punishment would have been severe," he offered hesitantly. "You are correct. Midgard was my last option." Seeing that Banner had not made another move yet, he thought it was perhaps safe enough to say, "My insolent... 'relatives' have deactivated the tesseract, stranding me here before I could reach a final destination."

"So I guess this means Thor will be along soon?"

"Hopefully not," replied Loki. He hated feeling so vulnerable, even if it seemed that Banner meant him no harm.

* * *

Thor threw yet another chair across the room in hit fit of rage. How could his father be so insensitive? He roared with pain and anger, finally falling to the floor with exhaustion. He needed to find Loki. His brother needed him, he would not be kept from the one he cared about most.

Thor heaved a sigh and stood once more, he grabbed his faithful weapon, Mjolnir, and headed for the bi-frost, which had finally been repaired in his absence.

"Heimdal! I will not be kept from my brother! Permit me to pass or I shall have no choice but to fight my way out." Thor held up his hammer threateningly.

Heimdal eyed him carefully and nodded. "I owe your father my loyalty, but i owe you my understanding. I will permit you to pass on one condition."

Thor felt a bit relieved but was still wary. "And what would that be?"

"Keep Loki away from Asgard and out or mischief. Be the brother he needs, and help him reform; show Odin he _can_ be helped. No one is below a second chance."

Thor smiled, tempted to embrace Heimdal, but there was no time. Thor stepped in front of the portal with a sigh, his heart broke slightly when he heard Heimdal insert his mighty sword into the bi-frost. He knew keeping Loki on earth would also mean he would have to stay as well, as neither of them could ever return home... _Then again_, Thor thought._ It really isn't home without Loki_. Heimdal turned the great weapon and the bi-frost took Thor by force, hurling him through the cosmos toward Earth.

* * *

Bruce weighed his options. Thor or S.H.I.E.L.D.'s help right now would be greatly appreciated. What was he to do with such a threat? The pointy end of the spear still directed to his chest, and that wasn't helping matters any. It slightly annoyed him and it made his skin itch with the threat of transforming. He put on a warm smile and tried to reassure the Asgardian that he meant no harm.

Loki, going on what he had known for the worse - and more recent - half of his life, still had a hard time trusting Banner. Who could blame him, after all? He felt as if his own father betrayed him, raising him pretty much like a pig for slaughter. He held the scepter closer to himself, as if to tell Bruce via body language that he was armed and could strike if he felt threatened enough.

Bruce wanted to move away from the sharp end of the spear directed at his chest. But he knew if he took his eyes off the Asgardian, he could escape. And even thought Bruce wasn't at a good advantage as it was, he should still try to keep him under guard. "How about we just lower that spear and talk this out." He offered with an awkward half smile.

Loki raised an eyebrow, not sure whether he should trust Banner or not. He never gave trust easily, even if his heart desperately craved to trust _someone_. "Not until the threat has passed," he said with a cautious yet firm tone.

"Fair enough, but the threat's not from me." Realizing it wasn't Bruce himself that Loki was worried about he added, "You don't have to worry about the Hulk. I won't let him come out here. Unless you give me a good reason." He wasn't going to add the last bit, but he wanted it known that he wasn't afraid of Loki, though if he could help it, he wasn't about to transform here.

Loki furrowed his eyebrows now, falling short when it came to words. "As comforting as that sounds, you are not the only party I am concerned about." He couldn't help but chance a quick look at the sky. It was clear and full of fluffy white clouds, with the sun shining brightly over a recuperating New York City.

"Your brother..." Bruce almost forgot. Though he wasn't with Steve or Tony when they met Thor, surely that incident means he'll likely be close behind Loki now just like he was then. Well what was he to do? Thor capturing Loki would be in his favor, but if Loki knew that, he certainly wasn't going to allow Bruce to hold onto him. There were no dark clouds or thunder or lightening that usually meant Thor was close behind. "Seems you have a good head start."

"If I remain stranded, it won't last," said Loki, and he looked Bruce over with hesitance. There seemed to be nothing threatening about him at the current moment, and it certainly was tempting to go off his guard, but then… he hadn't been off his guard since before he was told the truth. And no one could take that back. "What's the point of putting this down?" demanded Loki out of curiosity.

Bruce paused. "Well I'd certainly feel a lot better." He looked between Loki and the weapon. "I don't expect you to trust me. Why should you, I'm one of the ones that helped get you back to Asgard. ...Kind of. But if something were to accidently happen and make me angry..."

Loki looked down at the scepter, narrowing his eyes in a last ditch attempt to fight off his more intelligent survival instinct, before he finally gave in. At first he moved it to hold it with both hands before finally lowering it. He stopped mid-way, having second thoughts, but decided it was better to go with his initial decision. What Bruce said was true. The Hulk was the only threat. Otherwise, he was nothing but a human. He set the scepter down on the ground, feeling a dead weight lift off his shoulders, even if he still felt raw inside.

Bruce lowered his arms and relaxed a bit. As he did so he noticed a slight change in Loki's features. Mostly in his eyes. They looked like they were turning from a brilliant blue to a more humble green. But he wasn't sure if he really saw it or not. Might just be a trick of the sun behind him. "Do you think it possible you've been under the same mind control as the people you put under?"

Loki raised his head in protest. Although it was a good observation, he was a god! Well… demigod, but still. How could a scepter control his mind? He had freely done all of his actions. "What would give you such an idea?" he said indignantly. He may have learned to trust Banner enough not to lunge at him anymore with his scepter, but that didn't mean he was going to full on embrace everything he said either.

"Just a thought. Your eyes. They're a different color now than they were before. Do you feel different? More in control?" Bruce knew these signs and feelings all to well. What it was like to feel the fear of losing yourself. No longer in control. And then the relief when you start to see through the fog of thoughts and desires that are not your own.

Loki struggled with this question. He did, as a matter of fact, feel more in control. He still felt angry about his past, but he didn't care to take revenge like he had for the past few months, when everyone back on Asgard had thought him dead. "Yes…" he said in a strangely low tone of voice. It was as if he was returning from the ashes. A voice deep down was gaining in volume, and his ears had only just opened up. He shook his head, putting a hand on his forehead. He suddenly felt feverish, as if memories were coming back to him all at once in a huge blow.

At the Asgardian's sudden motion, Bruce wondered if he'd said something wrong already, but that thought passed as it came as he realized Loki appeared to be in pain. "Are you okay?" _I certainly hope so._ He added in thought. _I don't know how to treat gods and I'm not even a medical doctor really._

Loki straightened when he realized he had shifted his feet. "Yes, I'm fine," he said quickly, not wishing to be patronized by Banner. Although he wished for sympathy from _someone_ deep down, he was also way too proud to ask for help.

A storm brewed nearby as they talked, and a twister formed, landing Thor on Midgard with quite a ruckus.

Looking to his right, Loki saw the tornado; it sharply disappeared a few moments after arriving, however. "Oh no…" He visibly panicked, taking a few steps back from Banner and his forgotten scepter - for the moment. "I need to flee…"

"Wha-" Banner followed his gaze a moment. He didn't see the weather change, but felt a breeze kick up before he looked, and had a feeling he knew what it was Loki wanted to flee from. "Thor's here isn't he?"

"Yes, and if you'll excuse me-" He cut himself off, quickly moving in the other direction, to find someplace to hide. Anywhere. His magic was in severely low reserves since he had used most of his last strength conjuring up that clone to escape. Add that to the handcuffs still chaffing his wrists and he was practically defenseless. He had to go.

Bruce looked between Loki and the area they were looking at before throwing his back down on the scepter to pick it up and follow after the god of mischief. "You really think you can get away with your hands cuffed like that?"

Thor paused to take in his surroundings. He saw he was in some sort of lot with large metal flying machines... what did Jane call them? _Planes_, He thought as he noticed people staring in shock and moved briskly towards the nearest building.

"No," Loki admitted, still walking forward. "But it's worth a shot," he said. "I'd rather risk it than let my… brother… drag me back to Asgard."

"And how does he feel about everything?" Even though the god was cuffed, his stride was not at all hindered. The shorter man had to put a bit of a jog in his step to keep up with Loki as he looked over his shoulder once or twice, expecting the god of thunder right behind them.

Loki stopped for a moment, thinking hard. "I'm not entirely sure…" a few seconds passed by where he was in deep thought. What did his brother think? Thor had always come to his rescue, had given him more chances than he deserved. But he was also loyal to Odin. And to Midgard. It was hard for Loki to decipher where his loyalties truly lay.

Bruce almost walked into him at the sudden stop, but was relieved he had. "You didn't bother to ask him?" Then a sudden thought occurred to him. "Probably didn't get much chance to with the gag I imagine..."

Thor pushed past a small crowd as he entered the building, he couldn't see Loki yet but he could feel he was close…

"It would not have mattered," said Loki after a long and awkward pause. "He is as loyal to Odin as he is to me, and what the All father says usually goes." He nearly shuddered at the thought of wearing that horrid muzzle, which was still around his neck because he couldn't get it off himself - what with the cuffs and all.

"But if he's as loyal to your father as he is to you, don't you think that means he's still struggling with who to side with? Maybe he's suffering inside just as much as you are."

Loki had never thought about it like that. Could Thor really be having trouble choosing whom to side with? He supposed it was quite possible. If Loki did indeed ever have a father who truly loved him, he might have had the same problem. But then again… with a loving father, he wouldn't have been in this mess in the first place.

Thor looked around at all the faces in the crowd and finally spotted his brother, with Dr. Banner! That was wonderful; now Thor could try and sneak up while Loki was distracted – since he did not exactly blend into the crowd and would rather not have to chase Loki like a dog.

Loki looked up at Banner with strangeness in his eyes that described incomprehensible thought. "Perhaps, though I've mostly been concerned with my own problems."

"Does that mean you'll try to talk to him...?" Bruce couldn't believe what he was hearing. It seemed too easy to talk Loki into trying to basically turn himself in.

"Not at all," said the demigod briskly.

Well that sounded more like him. "Why not?"

Thor, facing Loki's back, waved to Bruce and mouthed the words 'Keep him there'.

"You think I'm so much of a fool that I would place myself right in front of Thor's hands? No. As little as I know about what _he_ feels, all I am concerned about is my own wellbeing. It is not just the trial in Asgard that troubles me, and I should get moving."

Having noticed Thor and understanding what he mouthed, he felt the pressure suddenly hit when Loki made the suggestion to start leaving again. _Damn. Hurry up, Thor!_ He thought desperately trying to think of something else to keep him here. "You hesitated though. It means you thought about it. A part of you wants to talk to him. You're not just fully concerned about yourself."

Thor was hesitated, wanting to hear what Loki would say, but he knew he had act fast. He came up swiftly behind Loki and grabbed him as tight as he could.

Loki's eyes narrowed as he stopped from putting his foot forward. He didn't know what to say, because Banner's words hit him like a rock. "A part can be only a fraction-" He was cut off abruptly by a massive force of arms. Thor. "No!" he nearly choked. Thor was one of the strongest beings in the universe - so strong, he could hold Mjolnir when no one else could. To say the least, Loki had a tough time attempting to move at all while within his grasp. "Let go-" he hissed. "Of me!"

"Do not struggle, brother! You will only make things worse! At least hear what I have to say.

"No!" seethed Loki. "I'm done hearing what you-" he took a breath, "and Odin have to say. There's nothing you can tell me-" he took another breath, "that will make me come home willingly."

"But brother I- ... I do not want to take you home."

Thor slackened his grip just enough to let Loki breathe better.

Loki took in a gulp of air as Thor loosened his hold by a centimeter. "Then why have you come here?" he asked doubtfully.

Bruce was about as shocked as Loki looked. Granted he was glad Thor wanted to make amends, but bottom line was Loki _had_ killed a lot of people. Who knows if the scepter was really influencing that or not. "I'm rather curious to know that too now..."


	2. Safety

_Wow, we didn't realize how much more support we would get for this story. Yeah, it's only 6 reviews so far, but that means the world to us anyways that people like the story, so thanks so much guys! This biggest motivation for us to continue, however, has to go to Ardna, who took the time to mention this story in their own fic,_ Green & Gold_. Please go check that out if given the time! _

* * *

Thor coughed nervously as he looked from Loki to Bruce and back again. "Well I have come to realize that perhaps father was being a bit harsh with you, brother... and, I do not wish to see you treated that way."

Loki narrowed his eyes and said with contempt, "Do you think me a _fool_, brother? I have been treated 'that' way for longer than you care to realize, and I am far beyond taking notice of Father's opinions any longer."

Bruce glanced Thor, the desperation in his face cutting him deeply. He doubted he could get Loki to at least give his brother a chance, but there was nothing to lose in trying. He turned to Loki. "Maybe not your father, but what about your brother? He's desperate to help you."

Loki laughed bitterly at the words of the scientist. "And perhaps you're more blind than he ever was."

"So have I. Bruce is right... You, are right. I have no wish to subject you to Odin's contentions. He may not be a father to you, Loki, but you will ALWAYS be my little brother. Let me help you." Thor gave a sympathetic smile and reached out to touch Loki's shoulder.

Adjusting his glasses slightly, Bruce wondered if what Loki said was a shot but before saying anything disregarded the thought of comment. Instead he went on a more sympathetic angle. "You have someone who cares about you. Loki. Maybe the only one who still does. Why would you want to risk losing that?"

Loki visibly flinched at his brother's attempt to brush his shoulder, though didn't recoil away once he held his hand there. Towards Bruce he looked down to the floor and whispered dejectedly, "It would not be the first time I've lost everything I knew."

Thor frowned at Loki's words more than his flinch. "I- I cannot bring that back for you, Loki. Though, Valhalla knows I wish I could. I do, however, refuse to let it happen again." Thor removed his hand from Loki's shoulder and became very serious. "I do not want to have to strand you on some god forbidden rock. If you do not allow us to help you I will have no choice, though, brother."

Loki suddenly looked up at Thor and scrunched his eyes in anger. Did his brother truly wish to help him? How could he, if he threatened to strand him if he did not accept his offer?

"What could you possibly do to help _me_, Thor?" Loki sneered. "I have murdered countless Midgardians and do not have an ounce of sympathy left for them." He laughed to himself as he muttered with a sudden smirk, "And that wasn't even the best part…"

It took all of Thor's self control not to raise his voice. Instead, he balled his fists and tried to explain. "As I said I do not WANT to harm you, but if it will protect innocent lives then I will find the most desolate moon I can and spend eternity watching over you there. I do not care if you have sympathy for anyone, I do not care if it brings you pleasure to see pain. I only care that if it makes you happy, you can cause pain to me. Midgard has no value to you. Leave these people out of our fight. I would love to spend eternity with you here rather than in darkness, but that will have to be your choice, to at least TRY to care."

Loki paused at Thor's unexpected response and widened his eyes in surprise, though he quickly narrowed them again to hide his sudden doubt… the doubt in who he thought he had become...

Bruce wanted to step in and say something. But Thor's speech sounded convincing enough to him. What else was left to say? He'd be crazy to turn his offer down. Especially when every Asgardian would be after him.

...And then again, Loki never seemed all that mentally sound when he's challenging Earth, his own home, and where ever he got his army, surely. "Or I could Hulk out and make sure you go home. But I believe in second chances. If Thor is this devoted, I'd rather not get in the way."

Loki frowned in distaste at his predicament. He wanted to trust in the brother he knew so desperately that it almost _ached_. At the same time, however, he wanted to spite them both for chastising him. "You do know I had a bigger motive in mind then simply getting back at you, yes? I am not so narrow minded as to kill without purpose."

He paused, knowing he would receive backlash for that comment alone, but ignored the possible consequences. "What do you expect to do if I were to accept your proposal?" asked Loki suddenly. "I do not wish to stay here for reasons beyond simple lack of interest. You could not even hope to aid me in the trouble that is to come if we were to remain in this realm."

He paused again, saying regretfully, "There is no realm where I can remain, whether it is with company or without. So it is better that I am alone."

Thor was about to say how it didn't matter – that without Loki, Thor himself was really alone. Yes, he had Jane and the Avengers, but they were not there since the beginning. They would never be able to replace the way his brother made him feel. He knew he couldn't, though, or Loki might take advantage. "If you accept... I will do anything, everything. I will not stop until something works; that is my promise to you."

"Then it is a promise you will have to break… brother," He said regretfully. He had finally sincerely called Thor 'brother'. He had said it before, yes, but… he had never meant it as of late. "You cannot save me. Not then and not now. I will be but a memory from this point forward."

Thor's eyes began to water. "But, why... why brother? Please...don't leave me. I am no mighty warrior without my little brother to fight for." Thor wanted only to grab Loki and never let him go but he was so afraid of pushing him away more.

Growing more serious as it looked like this was going to go bad, Bruce threatened, "Then we'll have to fight you. I'd rather not. Actually it won't be _me_ fighting," he added as his eyes flashed green.

Pulling at a sleeve, Bruce didn't realize that subconsciously, he really didn't want to do any of this again. He really just wanted to go back into hiding. How did he even end up here again? He hoped desperately that Thor would talk sense into him, but it didn't look like that was going to work.

Thor, out of emotional pain, turned cold eyes on Bruce. "You will NOT touch him!

"What else can we do, Thor?! If he won't go with you willingly-" Bruce took a breath so as to not look as threatening with his temper flared.

Loki had to turn away from them, growing even more uncertain than he already was. "I… I do not wish to leave you any longer, brother. And I will not fight you, Banner, even if you wish to do so. You cannot take me any place in the nine realms where I will not be harmed. All I wish is that you do not follow me where I tread, as it is unsafe."

He paused in harsh memory and said in a low voice, "I should have died back on that ledge, Thor. When I fell into nothingness. At least then it would have been less painful."

Thor was about to growl out another threat to Bruce but then stopped as he heard Loki's words. "You mean the Chitauri, don't you? That is why you are acting this way! No, brother, you deserve to live. You deserve to be happy as the rest of us. The Avengers have fought the Chitauri and won once. We can do it again should they ever return. Even if the others will not... I will face them all alone if I must. I will protect you until my last breath leaves me. I love you too much; it shall be far worse to lose you than to lose to the Chitauri."

Loki looked back at his brother with sudden admiration, something he hadn't felt since a painfully long time ago. But his small and genuine smile faded as he remembered the situation.

"What you say sounds like a deal breaker, Thor, but it is not the truth." In saying this, he unknowingly confirmed Thor's suspicions of the Chitauri. "You think you can stop them, but you _cannot_. May I remind you that you only were able to defeat those that came with the other four? With just ourselves and Banner, we are pathetically outnumbered, and I must confide in you something you will most likely deny but should here anyway."

Thor puffed out his chest. "Then I suppose we will just have to bring the others together yet again. Bruce... I will need you for that." Thor gave the scientist a pleading look.

"W-wait I-" He looked between the two. Loki was set in his ways of doing what he wanted and not caring what happens, and Thor was willing to do whatever it took to save his brother. "Thor even if I- What makes you think the others will help him? We just fought AGAINST him."

"Banner is right, brother. They will not be keen on aiding me, and even if they did, you do not know the power of the one who will be after my hide. What I wished to confide in you was this: the army of Chitauri you 'Avengers' fought were nothing but untrained soldiers."

"They may not aid YOU but then would certainly defend their planet. Trained or untrained there is no force that does not have some match."

Trying to piece together what should be done, Bruce ran a hand through his hair and fingered the cell Tony gave him in his pocket. The team would certainly team up again if the fate of the world was in danger – he was sure – but they'd probably end up forcing Thor to take him home or to a different realm so as Earth wasn't in the crossfire once again. And frankly that's what he wanted to do.

"No amount of force can defeat them. That much I am sure of. But if you wish to be thick-skulled, brother, then go ahead and try. Just know that when it comes down to it, you _will not_ die for me."

Thor's mouth twiched to a smile. "Because you will fight for me?"

Loki looked up at Thor with sad eyes as he said, "That's one way to word it, I suppose…"

Thor missed Loki's meaning and only smiled wider. "Well Bruce, will you help us then?"

Hoping he wouldn't regret going along with this eventually, Bruce sighed and nodded, "Yea I'll- I'll give Tony a call. We can figure things out from there." At least they were trying to work together now. It was the only reason Bruce was going along with this. And for now at least getting the team together would work for both of them. Pulling out the cell, he stared at the screen a moment as if deciding once and for all this was what they really wanted to do. Then punching in 'one' as Tony's already set speed dial, the phone started to ring.

"Stark." Tony simply answered as he didn't even take his hands off the wheel to do so. Still on his way home from dropping Bruce off at the airport, he almost swerved a bit at hearing the scientist's voice on the other line. He had hoped he'd keep in touch and call sometime, but he never expected it to be so soon. "Brucie. Miss me alre- Wait what."

Expression rapidly changing from amusement to a mix of shock and confussion, he asked, "What's this about?" A moment of silence as he listened to Bruce explaining his call. After Bruce paused from finishing, he looked for the nearest turn around. "...Dammit."

* * *

_To be continued! Obviously, heheh. _

_Writing credits..._

_Loki/editing of chapter by Moki Hunter (me)_

_Bruce and Tony by Angry Mushroom_

_Thor by Soul Stained Blue_

_Thank you guys for the support so far, it seriously means a lot to us!_


	3. Help

_A/N: Oh my god. I cannot even _begin _to apologize enough. I'd be surprised if you guys didn't want to kill us by now or simply gave up on this, but as I said, anything that's not listed as 'complete' by me (or my collab-authors) is never going to be abandoned! Though it may take forever, we will get all the chapters up and I apologize immensely for the long wait. Please let us know your thoughts, though! Enjoy!_

* * *

Now it was a question of waiting. The god of mischief had never been fond of these sorts of situations, where he was not only vulnerable but where he had to wait for a solution. He wasn't known for getting out of trouble because he waited for someone to save him. He was used to saving himself. Though it seemed, this time, that Thor wasn't about to let him slip away undetected, and - truthfully, though he pained to admit it - he was tired of fighting anyhow. He just wanted things to be over. He'd been apart of a shadow too long, grown resentful ever since he was young, and finally snapped once all his worst fears were confirmed: that he was in fact a monster, with nothing to show for his Asgardian heritage but a falsified existence. Pushing these thoughts away from his mind, for now, however, Loki thought of the trouble to come. Oh how ready he had been to succumb to death and finally escape his brother and father's wishes once and for all. But now? Now he no longer desired such a thing, though he knew in his mind's eye that fighting was out of the question. And besides, fighting had never been his style anyhow. "I grow tired of waiting, brother," he said wearily. "This could have been over with by now had you let me go early on." A pause, and then, "Even with Stark's help, I cannot say for certain we will have any chance at all of surviving - never mind winning."

"Well surely there must be something we can do, anything! Think, Loki, was there any information they confided to you that we may be able to use against them?" Thor crossed his arms looking down, as if the floor held some secret for them. The 'Avengers' as the team had come to call themselves were a fairly strong force... but could it be possible that there was something so big out there that not even such extraordinary people could protect Midgard? All these people would depend on them. Loki would depend on him... His little brother, he'd come so far now, he couldn't let some foreign force just take him away, not again.

Loki's eyes narrowed as memories began racing through his head so much like the warrior's strikes he'd seen many a time back on Asgard. He remembered watching - with Thor - some of their mighty heroes and heroines train for upcoming events or even wars. Though all that had seemed a waste to him if they could not use such forces to annihilate an obviously inferior species. One he was apart of now, no doubt, but never again would he underestimate a warrior's strength or capabilities. But... even so, a warrior is nothing standing on his own; they'd be doomed to die with nothing but honor to reside in their places. "No. I cannot recall any revealing strings of information," he said at last. "My only vivid memory is their warning that if I did not retrieve and hand over the tesseract, 'there would be no realm, no world, no crevice' where I could possibly hide. Their means of finding those they seek out is horrifyingly accurate. That's the only thing I am truly aware of." All of this Loki said in a tone that was obviously hiding that little hint of fear which he usually kept so easily buried.

Thor rubbed his neck and cursed silently to himself. "You do not even know what it is they wish to possess the tesseract for?"

"Nothing good I can imagine." Bruce glanced around out of nervous habit and weighed their options further. He still didn't like this. Why couldn't Thor drag Loki to a different planet or gallaxy or dimension? All the busy rushing people around him with lives and families of their own, had no idea the danger these three men could put them all in with one decision. "We should really relocate. I told Tony to meet us where he dropped me off." He pointed over his shoulder to the parking lot "We should be safe from prying eyes and ears at the least."

"It is unlimited power, Thor. What do you think they wish to do with it? Lure in puppies?" Loki bit back sarcastically. He was on edge, knowing that time was of the essence, and also knowing that every second they spent here wasting it, they were drawing nearer to their deaths. He nodded towards Banner, reluctantly, and moved to follow his lead. The blues of his eyes - now clear after dropping his scepter - scanned the area out of habit. No Chitauri so far, but he knew they would soon be here. And it would either be a bloodbath or their choice to come quietly. And the god of mischief now chose to do no such thing should the option even present itself. "The tesseract is - I'm sure - all that stands between their forces defeating any and all of their enemies. They would not be so blind as to conquer planets nor realms that do not interest them. But no matter if they do or do not retrieve it soon, I'll be the first to face their wrath. And I was prepared for it, until you fools convinced me otherwise." A near smirk pulled at the corners of his lips, almost in a thankful gesture, but he forced it away before it could fully appear.

"We can always recline the offer," Banner suggested half-heartedly. He wasn't sure if he meant it, but Thor would be upset if he didn't at least sound like he was joking. He probably would be upset anyway but Bruce wasn't really thinking about it. He just wanted to be done and over with these two. And their other world problems.

Thor frowned at his brother and then at Banner, was this the Midgardian holiday of 'Poke Fun at Thor'? "Perhaps then we could use the tesseract against them? If it is unlimited power then it should be quite simple to defeat the Chitauri with it."

Loki glared at Banner for a moment before giving up, only sliding in a comment before turning to Thor once again, "That very well may be, but don't forget that while I am weaker for now, magic is still available to me. I would have no qualms fleeing this location to leave you to the Chitauri's clutches. And since you have been in contact with me now, there is no way to wiggle out of that one wound-free," he finished dryly. In reply to Thor's suggestion, Loki sighed. "It is a nice thought, but the tesseract's power is only unlimited if you know how to use it properly. Otherwise there is a very high probability that it could turn its power against you. Or worse, be stolen in battle before such things could take place."

Bruce nodded in understanding and glanced up from the ground where he watched his feet when he thought he saw Tony pulling in, but it was the wrong type of car. He sighed and commented, "Neither also desirable. ...Would it be possible to destroy it?"

Loki shook his head. "Not unless you derive enjoyment from ripping holes within the fabric of this realm and possibly those beyond it. Not to mention, your precious Earth _as well_ as Asgard would be destroyed."

Thor clenched his fists, if he didn't hear anything positive soon he was going to punch a wall or break something. "For the love of Odin! Can you two not be a bit more helpful? It feels as if you are not even trying to help us, or yourself, Loki!"

Loki didn't even bother looking at his brother. The silence that filled the air made it tense so rapidly it was as if the slightest movement could cause the downfall of the entire planet. Loki's hurt eyes finally found their way to Thor, and a sort of fire lay beneath them. "Do you think I _wanted_ to be hunted down like some common animal? I told you from the beginning, all I ever wanted was to be your equal! When I couldn't achieve that, desperation took hold," Loki grit his teeth together to keep from shouting like he so badly wished to. "I told you at the start of this conversation that this was the end of my road, but it did not have to be for either you or Banner. And yet you never listen. So no, I cannot be more helpful. Because if I knew anything more, I would have taken care of the Chitauri myself. The tesseract is ultimate power, but it is also ultimate destruction. Why do you think Odin has kept it in his precious chambers for a span of centuries? Because for all his infuriating faults, he knew well enough to leave the unknown be. Do you think I like admitting that I failed? That I knew only enough of the tesseract to destroy? I apologize, brother, for being a weight on your shoulders, but soon that weight shall fall. And then your troubles shall be done away with."

Bruce knew he'd likely survive anything that threatened them. But that wasn't what weighed on his mind. Life was hardly worth living for him as it was with his own angry green weight on his shoulders, but life without people... Betty, Tony, the people he met and ones he had yet to meet and the innocent lives that filled this small speck in the universe. Knowing he was a cause if they were to all just die. How could he live with himself? He barely held onto his sanity as it was. Since he couldn't grant himself death, it was all he had. Sighing, he figured his first move was to calm the two demi-gods down. "We'll figure this out, but you two need to relax. I think I see Tony pulling in, and then we can work this out together. We're not going to die. Earth's not going to die. Everything will work out."

Thor snorted and huffed to mask his hurt from Loki's words. For the second time in his life he had no idea what to do and it felt even worse than the first time. At least when he was banished he didn't have to worry about anyone he cared about dying. Now everything that mattered most was in danger and he had no plan, no ideas, no defense, nothing... If he could have the chance to put Loki on a throne to make him feel better, he would. If he could kill the Chitauri with one blow from Mjolnir, he would. If he could snap his fingers and solve everyone's problems, he would. But he couldn't, so what was he supposed to do? Did they really expect him not to come after Loki? As if that would have been 'the right thing to do'? Maybe this was all his fault, maybe if he just took his little brother and hid in a cave in outer space it would be better for everyone. "Very well... We'll wait for Stark."

Loki said nothing more, the bad memories and good memories intermingling with one another in his head. It was as if half of his life was a lie but the other half was struggling to overcome it. It was a nice sentiment... but really, who had time for sentiment anymore? He scoffed. His expression softened a bit as he lost track of the world around him for a split second. Things could certainly never go back to normal, but if they ever managed to make it through this... perhaps thing could... well, no. He would eventually have to answer for his crimes if he were to return to Asgard, so that was out. Or at least for a few decades. But... could he really start over again with his brother? At this point, he'd rather believe anything... though he always laughed at it, hope was definitely a good feeling...

Having about had it with the demi-god soap opera happening before him, Bruce almost sighed in relief aloud when Tony parked and approached them. "Miss me already, guys? What's Lockjaw doing back?"

Thor wore a slight scowl as he tried to explain briefly. "Loki escaped from Asgard and I refuse to take him back. Now the Chitauri are to come looking for him and the tesseract. All of Midgard will be in grave danger if we cannot find a way to stop them."

Loki ignored the 'lockjaw' comment, preferring not to flare his temper anymore than it needed to be. He still said nothing, not knowing - for once in his life - the right words to let escape his lips. But it turned out that it wouldn't matter in a few seconds, for just as the sun began to crawl down the horizon and form a beautiful array of colors in the sky, a blue light marred the picture.

A bit too many lights to have just been a trick of the eyes. "Brother… Banner, Stark… I believe you are too late. Here come my executioners."

* * *

_I know that some of the reviews mentioned how we tend to ramble too much and how there needs to be more action. Sorry to those of you who prefer action, but the 'rambling' parts are over. Now we'll get to the real action! Mwahaha. 'Till next chapter, guys!_

_Writing credits..._

_Loki/editing of chapter by Moki Hunter (me)_

_Bruce and Tony by Angry Mushroom_

_Thor by Soul Stained Blue_

_Thank you guys for the support so far, it seriously means a lot to us!_


End file.
